These Songs Never Fail To Remind Me of You
by NollyLvn
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Ueki&Mori berdasarkan lagu. Cekidot! -bisa AU bisa enggak


Hai, karena aku masih baru di fandom The Law of Ueki ini, kita mulai dari yang simple-simple dulu aja ya kayak Simple Plan (?)

Disini kita main game! Jadi, kamu nyalain music player kamu, dan kita mesti buat short story dari lagu yang diputer! Ready? Go!

''

**Songs Playing**

''

1\. Bridgit Mendler – Ready or Not

"Hey, Ueki," Mori Ai menyapa sahabatnya yang berambut seperti rumput itu. "Ayo kita piknik sekarang."

"Hah?" Laki-laki itu menatapnya tak percaya. "Sekarang? Untuk apa?"

"Aku juga tak tahu," Ai mengernyit, "aku sudah membawa makanannya!" Dia berlari kea rah Ueki.

"Kau memasak sendiri?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Tidak…"

''

2\. Bruno Mars – It Will Rain

Di sebuah jalan, seorang lelaki sedang berjalan dengan tatapan yang menandakan tak ada ketertarikan sedikit pun pada sekitarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Hujan membuatnya basah hingga kedinginan, seharusnya. Tapi Ia tak bereaksi, seolah Ia sedang bersantai dengan komik di bawah pohon.

Sampai Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut biru kehijauan di pinggir jembatan kecil. Ia penasaran apa yang dilakukannya di tengah hujan begini, tanpa penundaan lebih banyak, Ia menghampiri perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ueki Kousuke bertanya pada orang asing tersebut.

Gadis itu menengok, "Kau sendiri?"

Mereka hening.

''

3\. Bruno Mars – Girl In The Window

Ueki Kousuke berlari di tengah malam, hari ini ada konser band favoritnya, takkan mungkin Ia lewatkan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup ini. Ada juga gadis yang sedang berlari berlawanan arah darinya. Setelah dua tau tiga langkah cepat, gadis berambut _aqua _itu tersandung dan jatuh dengan gaya renang dada.

Ueki meliriknya sekilas lalu berlari lagi, band-nya lebih penting dari perempuan aneh itu.

"Aw…"

Ueki memutar bola matanya, baiklah, setidaknya Ia mungkin berjumpa dengan band itu di surge nanti. Ia berbalik dan berjongkok di depan anak itu.

"Ada yang sakit?"

"Lututku berdarah…"

"Sepertinya di dekat sini ada Puskesmas. Kuantar kau kesana, ya?"

"Tidak usah." Dan dia berlari lagi meninggalkan Ueki di tengah jalan kebingungan.

''

4\. M2M – THE Day You Went Away

Mori Ai menyukai sahabatnya, jika Ueki Kousuke bisa dibilang sahabatnya. Mungkin jika Ueki lebih perhatian… Tidak, Ueki sangat perhatian terhadapnya, selalu menanyakan jika Ia baik-baik saja, padahal Ia hanya melamun untuk beberapa detik, tak mungkin kan jika Mori akan terluka hanya dengan melamun?

Ueki memang bodoh.

Sangat bodoh, hingga Ai merindukannya bahkan setelah lima tahun kepergiannya ke Australia.

Ai menghela napas, dan memakan es krimnya yang mulai mencair. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencuri es krim coklat itu.

"Hey, Mori."

''

5\. DBSK – Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan Darou

Benar juga, kenapa Ai bisa menyukai Ueki? Dia tidak terlalu tampan, kaya, atau terkenal. Paling sebelum bakat disukai wanitanya hilang, tapi itu tak dihitung kan? Karena Ai tetap bisa dekat dengannya bahkan setelah Ia kehilangan bakat mengganggu itu.

Mungkin itu juga karena Ueki Kousuke orang yang menunjukkan arti keadilan dan kebenaran sebenarnya.

"Memangnya dia itu Superman?" Suara Pak Koba mendadak terdengar di telinganya, sukses mengejutkan perempuan berkacamata itu.

"Pak Koba!"

"Apa?"

"…"

''

6\. MYMP – Eternal Flame

"_Do you feel the same?_"

Lagu ini mengingatkan Ai pada Ueki. "_Eternal Flame_, huh?" Benar-benar mirip lelaki yang sering Ia jitak karena kebodohannya itu. Dia sangaaaaat menyebalkan, omongannya sering terpotong di saat yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Aku akan bergabung ke 10 Kawanan Robert!"

Astaga, mengingatnya saja membuat tangan Ai gatal.

Karena itulah Ai menyukainya, Ia sangat… polos. (Baca: bodoh.)

''

7\. Keane – Everybody's Changing

Kupikir, setelah dua tahun ini Ia akan berubah. Sifat sok pahlawannya itu akan menghilang ditelan waktu. Bakat bodoh tidur dimana saja itu juga akan menghilang. Bahkan refleknya menyuruhku bersembunyi jika ada musuh, tentu saja kalah oleh sistem awalku untuk 'lari sejauh mungkin dari lawan'. Aku sudah level sepuluh dalam bakat itu.

"Mori, kau selalu melamun, ya? Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Suara berat Ueki menyadarkanku.

Aku hanya tertawa.

Aku yang bodoh.

''

8\. Foster The People – Pumped Up Kicks

"Mori!"

Ai sedang membaca buku di sebuah bangku taman saat Ueki tiba-tiba memanggilnya sambil berlari sekuat tenaga. Belum sempat Mori bertanya ada apa gerangan hal yang membuatnya sebegitu semangatnya, lelaki berambut layaknya semak itu sudah berteriak, "Lari!"

Seketika kaget, paranoid, dan panik, gadis berambut biru-hijau itu ikut berlari, meninggalkan bukunya di bangku tersebut. Ia sempat melirik sesaat sebelum mengikuti Ueki yang sudah jauh di hadapannya.

Ternyata mereka sedang dikejar anjing.

"Sial kau, Ueki! Jangan mengajakku dalam hal seperti ini!"

''

9\. Daniel Bedingfield – If You're Not The One

Mori berpikir sejenak, _jika itu terjadi, apa yang akan kulakukan?_

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya yang berserekan oleh buku-buku latihan Ujian Nasional. Dia menyalakan iPod-nya dan memutar lagu If You're Not The One.

'_Cause I love you_

_Whether it's wrong or right_

Dia menyukai Ueki, itu adalah rahasia umum dirinya. Tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Jadi, bagaimana jika Ueki Kousuke bukan jodohnya?

''

10\. Simple Plan – Jet Lag

Sudah setengah tahun sejak peristiwa di Megasite, Ueki akan ditahan selama 100 tahun di sana untuk menyatukan empat dunia yang terpecah. Mori memikirkannya, selalu, kapanpun, dimanapun.

"Mori Ai!"

Kereta pikirannya terhenti seketika saat Pak Koba meneriakkan namanya. "I-Iya, Pak?"

"Kerjakan soal di depan ini, sebagai hukuman karena kamu tidak mendengarkan pelajaran."

"Ugh."

_Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ueki, ya?_

''

Wuhuu! Selesai juga, aku ngerjainnya gelap-gelap nih di kamar hehehe. Maaf kalo banyak typo! .

Aneh, ya? Gaje? Emang. *nangis di pojokan* Oh iya, mohon bagi yang udah baca sampe sini, review ya! Tanggung kan hehehe XD Aku juga lagi bikin fic yang bakal multi-chapter, kalo banyak yang ngedukung, aku bakal bikin pake bahasa Indonesia, tapi kalo enggak… pake bahasa Inggris aja biar banyak yang baca (?) Maunya sih pake bahasa Inggris, soalnya mau belajar grammar sama tensesnya juga._.

Thank you so much for reading this little, um, crap of mine!

02/01/2015 ~NollyLvn


End file.
